Snowball Effect
by SayCheeseXD
Summary: COMPLETE. One thing always leads to the next. This time it all started with Kiba's irritation with Naruto's white t-shirt. M/M Slash, KibaNaru, Mature content


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

Rated: M/R/NC17

**Warning: Language and Sexual Content**

Pairing: KibaNaru

Summary: One thing always leads to the next. This time it all started with Kiba's irritation with Naruto's white t-shirt. M/M, KibaNaru, Mature content.

Enjoy

* * *

The dorm room was quiet. Too quiet. Especially with both inhabitants present within the room. The silence was uncomfortable; too unbearable that Kiba thought he might suffocate from it. He coughed a little just to relieve some tension but the silence settled back down again and covered the room like a thick, heavy blanket.

It was only broken by the continuously ticking clock perched on the bedside table and the rustling of bed sheets from the other occupant's bed that sat at the opposite end of the room. Kiba wanted to get up from his bed and leave but he didn't want to alert the only other resident in the room of his presence. Not that Naruto didn't already know he was there; he just didn't want those expressive cerulean eyes tracking his every move.

_Like last night_

That thought brought on a wave of heat to Kiba's cheeks and an uncomfortable but oddly pleasant twist to his gut that he had to fight the urge not to squirm. Kiba scowled at the wall he was currently facing, effectively giving his back to the room and most importantly to Naruto. No, he didn't want to think about last night.

Last night had been the catalyst that brought on this tense and uncomfortable silence between him and Naruto; therefore, he had every intention not to acknowledge what had happened. But try as he might, he couldn't forget because forgetting wasn't an option. Every time he closed his eyes he could see _it_, and it made his back prickle and the rest of his body feel too hot. And because of that, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering back - for what was probably the millionth time that afternoon - to the events that transpired yesterday.

The night had started off as any other night with Naruto on his laptop and Kiba finishing off any last minute assignments, which were all, unfortunately, due in the next day. How the assignments piled up was beyond him.

Having Naruto as his dorm-mate had turned out to be easier than Kiba had ever expected. Their friends still asked how they'd managed to go from rivals to dorm mates and even possibly friends after years of borderline hatred, but both only replied with shrugs, having given up trying to explain their situation. Honestly, they didn't know. They still argued but there was noticeably less heat behind their insults. They would joke about girlfriends – or lack of rather, still play pranks on unsuspecting individuals and attend the craziest parties on campus. All in all, they got on pretty well without being horrible to each other.

Except, they didn't _always_ get along.

Especially when they were in one of their weird _moods_. The moods in which they seemed to get annoyed at each others presence and seemed determined to irritate the other to breaking point.

Like tonight.

Kiba was getting irritated and the source of his irritation was sat across the room only a few feet from his bed. Naruto was scrawled across his own bed, laying on his stomach – elbows propped up - long fingers idly tapping against the laptop keys.

Kiba was getting even more irritated as he stared at him. And Naruto knew it.

Naruto knew exactly what he was fucking doing, and it was driving Kiba to distraction. He knew Kiba was watching; knew Kiba was waiting for him to say something - _anything_. The signs were unmistakable. Naruto wanted a confrontation; a fight, but Kiba wasn't giving in. Not this time cause Naruto was fucking ignoring him.

_Dick_.

Earlier, he had told Naruto to shut up with his typing so he could concentrate on his work, but he might as well have been speaking to a brick wall.

Kiba's fist clenched around his pen as Naruto raised his finger to hit a key harder than necessary on his laptop. His white cotton t-shirt rid up a little so that a strip of golden skin was on show. Kiba dragged his eyes away. He had had enough.

'Naruto', his voice had come out tight from barely controlled fury.

'Hmm?' came the almost distracted reply. Naruto wasn't even looking at him. _Oh_, he was good.

'I'm trying to study'

'I know'

Kiba wondered if he could get away with murdering his roommate.

'Then could you stop typing?'

'No,' Naruto said, finally turning his head to face Kiba. His eyes shone brightly with amusement. 'Why don't you go study somewhere else' he continue, waving his arm around carelessly, making his t-shirt ride up a bit more; showing Kiba how low his black jeans sat on his hips and how smooth his skin looked even from afar. Not that Kiba cared, he was just observing.

'Fix your t-shirt.' The words had come out of his mouth before he even registered what he was saying. Naruto looked just as confused as he was, but his face quickly recovered and returned back to the amused mask he had worn before.

'Why should I?' Naruto answered smirking. His eyes had turned unreadable almost calculating. Kiba shivered under the gaze. He hated it when Naruto got that look; he never knew what Naruto was thinking.

'Stop being a dick and just do it.'

'No.'

Kiba barely had time to think before he was across the room, climbing onto Naruto's bed and reaching for his white t-shirt, yanking it down, looking livid.

'Fuck! Kiba, what are you doing!?'

'When I tell you to do something you should do it!'

'Who the fuck do you think you are!?'

'Turn your laptop off!' Kiba shouted, as he moved to straddle Naruto's waist, sitting just at the small of Naruto's back to stop him from struggling. He knew he was being a little over the top but frankly, he had gone past giving a shit.

'Get of m-!'

'Turn it off!' Kiba spat, barely holding Naruto down; he was stronger than he looked.

He dug his thighs into Naruto's ribs – which caused the latter to moan in pain – as he leant over him. 'Do it' he hissed in Naruto's ear. He felt Naruto tense and gasp, stopping his struggling - but it didn't last long cause Naruto started squirming again.

The tussle turned for the worse; Naruto elbowed Kiba hard in the chest, trying in vain to remove the other boy from his perch, whilst also threatening to knock him off the bed. Kiba punched him in the ribs and back repeatedly for the elbow in the chest. It hurt. A lot.

'Knock it off, Kiba!' Naruto panted, as he bucked his hips up, finally dislodging Kiba from his back. Kiba fell on the bed, landing on his side. Naruto moved too quickly for him; he ended on his back with Naruto straddling his hips. He felt Naruto taking both his wrists and pinning them above his head, successfully trapping him underneath Naruto's hard body. His mouth went dry.

'Get off' he managed to choke out; he made an effort to look right into Naruto's eyes as he said it but he felt his cheeks start to heat up, as they always do when Naruto was too close.

'You started it!'

'I don't care, just mov-!' Kiba was getting desperate. He was suddenly aware of how much Naruto's body heat was seeping into his own body. He was that fucking close.

'No' Naruto replied.

'Let go or I'll-!'

Kiba could have sworn that Naruto was getting closer. He could feel Naruto's thighs digging slightly into his sides – and very aware of how Naruto's chest was nearly pressed into his. Naruto had somehow gone from pinning his wrists down to the mattress to entwining their fingers; Kiba could get out of the hold if he really wanted to. Naruto was so close he could feel his breath fanning his face periodically, and could smell Naruto's citrus shampoo. His mouth watered a little.

'Or you'll what?' There was a challenging note in Naruto's voice, even though the words came out as a breathy whisper.

Kiba's eyes flickered over to Naruto's for a beat and before he even registered what he was doing - in one movement - he had closed the distance, shut his eyes and kissed him.

A startled noise, low in Naruto's throat, was the first response. He could feel Naruto's body tense above him and jerk away. But before Kiba could pull away – or apologise? - Naruto had leaned over him and was kissing Kiba back just as fiercely as they had been when they were fighting.

Kiba moaned low in his chest as the kiss became hot and demanding, almost desperate. One of Naruto's hands untangled from his and cupped his face to deepen the kiss. How the fuck was this happening? – How was he kissing Naruto? It was so out of the blue.

However, as they continued to clash their lips together, Kiba knew this wasn't so out of the blue. They had been a time when they kissed but that was because they had had one too many drinks. However, after that incident, things had changed between them. They had started giving each other heated glances; staring at each other for longer than necessary. They sat closer than necessary and touched longer than necessary. Both never really made an effort to go out with the opposite sex anymore even though they both found females attractive. Naruto had started curling up in Kiba's bed complaining about the cold – even on hot summer nights. And there was that one incident when they showered together in their small shower stall that their bodies were practical rubbing against each other under the excuse of wanting to save time, but nothing could compare to this.

'Ngh, Kiba-'

Kiba found his lips free as Naruto drew his body up to yank his white t-shirt off – the one that had started all this – with enough force to rip it. Kiba's heart skipped a beat. Naruto's golden torso was bared to Kiba. He couldn't stop his gaze from dragging over the lithe but powerful body before him; from the taunt chest and the lean stomach, down to the V shaped hips. Kiba swallowed audibly.

Naruto's lips were back on his before he could stop himself from staring, mouths open, messy and hard against each other. Kiba supposed he should think about what they were doing a bit more and possibly stop. However, all his rational thoughts were being pushed aside. The blood that was supposed to be aiding his brain with mental warnings was swiftly rushing south. He chalked it up to not being physically close to someone for a long, long time - he couldn't be reacting that much to a kiss, surely?

Naruto shifted a bit on top of him. They both let out long, drawn out moans – Naruto tipping his head back, twitching slightly - as this new position put their erections together.

'_Oh_, fuck.' Any restraint that Kiba had was broken in that moment. He moved violently, heaving Naruto up and rolling him onto his back on the bed, where he lay, panting and half glaring at Kiba. Before Naruto could say anything or mistake it as a negative gesture, Kiba moved over Naruto, yanking off his own t-shirt and trousers as well as Naruto's, leaving them both in boxers – which were also hurriedly discarded. He leaned down, onto the bed and kneeled between Naruto's slightly spread legs, catching Naruto's lips in a kiss.

Their naked bodies pressed flush against each other; warm and growing steadily warmer and Kiba couldn't think of a decent objection. Kiba could feel Naruto slowly move to wrap his arms around him, palms splayed out over his back.

Sleeping with your roommate and possibly best friend is probably against some rule and probably a recipe for disasters, but he was sick of beating around the bush; he liked Naruto, he couldn't deny it and he was pretty sure Naruto felt the same with the way he was mouthing down his neck and wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist.

His body fit into Kiba's like it's been there for years.

From then on, everything was a blur. What Kiba remembers most was the heat. The scorching, undeniable heat. He remembers the heavy breathing; limbs closely wrapped together, movements hard and desperate. They were desperate because they thought this was their one and only chance.

At least Kiba thought that was the point as bowed his head into Naruto's neck, hands clenching around his hipbones, gasping quietly as Naruto thrusts his hips, once, twice, slowly and strongly into his, effectively rubbing their cocks together.

Kiba let go of his bruising hold on Naruto's hips to reach up and catch Naruto's hand. He threaded their fingers together and pressed Naruto's hand down into the mattress next to his head. Breath hitching as Naruto's hips shift again, Kiba lifted his other hand and let Naruto repeat the action. Lips brush against each other, holding on tightly to Naruto's hands, Kiba picked up the pace; harder and faster.

Making them both ache for more.

'Shit', he choked, exhaling a chest-rattling groan, his eyes clenched shut as he thrusts haphazardly forwards, his prick rubbing across Naruto's skin and erection roughly, leaving a sticky smear low down on Naruto's front.

Naruto wasn't faring any better. His moans and grunts were getting louder in Kiba's ears, echoing with his own around the room, chest hitching every few seconds. His back was arching from the bed as if begging for more.

Kiba's blood was pounding in his veins. Naruto was far too warm, felt way too good and he was getting far too aroused by this, _oh fuck_… Kiba gasped against Naruto's mouth as fingers threaded into his hair, pulling his head up to meet hooded blue eyes. Blue eyes, that were dark, almost black and burning with desire.

'Kiba _please_…' Naruto pleaded as he wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist firmly, pulling him more onto him.

Fuck, once again any lingering control that Kiba possessed instantly snapped at the desperate plea. Naruto kissed him, hot and desperate. No-one had ever kissed Kiba like that; it was the same as when Naruto looked at him...

He knew he couldn't get away; even if he tried. He knew this, whatever it was, was going to happen sooner or later and he was powerless to stop it.

So with that thought, Kiba let himself go, his resolve crumbling. God, he wanted Naruto; deep down he always had – something fierce inside him wanted to claim Naruto as his own. He picked up the pace again, rubbing their cocks together. He reached out; needing to hold on to something, wanting to hold on to Naruto and never let him go. Kiba's fingers clench around Naruto's hips again; digging into the bones, making his knuckles turn white. He buried his head in Naruto's neck, kissing and biting down the column.

He wanted to mark Naruto as _his_.

'Fuck, Kiba-_ngh_' Naruto panted, encouraging Kiba to move faster by spreading his legs apart as if asking for more. A wave of lust surged through Kiba at the wanton movement. Their eyes locked again and Kiba doesn't look away; he couldn't look away. The lust filled blue eyes reflected back what he felt; need and want. He shuddered under the onslaught of desire he could clearly see in Naruto's eyes. He hears Naruto grasp, chanting his name again and again whilst rocking to his hips in time with his frantic ones; knowing that neither of them couldn't take anymore.

Kiba could feel Naruto's body jerk against his, eyes rolling back then clenched shut as his back arches off the bed. A desperate cry of pleasure escapes Naruto's lips as hot ropes of come splash all over Kiba's crotch and stomach. Seeing and hearing Naruto made his senses overload, so much so that his orgasm was forcefully ripped from him as if in reply. He cried out as he came and collapsed down on top of Naruto, smearing their release messily between them.

When the last tremors of his climax had subsided, he lay there, boneless and exhausted; the smell of sex lingering in the air. When he was in the middle of wondering how on Earth he had gone on living without this, everything that they had done hit him with such crystal clarity that it felt like a punch to the gut.

_Oh God_…

When he tried to get away, Naruto didn't stop him; he laid there and seemed just as shell shocked as Kiba.

Kiba stumbled to his feet, legs moving sluggishly as he made his way to the bathroom, shut the door behind him and went to lean over the sink. He kept his eyes downcast not wanting to look at the mirror, terrified of what he might see.

What the _fuck_ had they done!?

So now he lay in his bed facing the wall wondering why he had lost control. Well, no, he knew why he lost control, Naruto was fucking irresistible. He was just wondering why he hadn't thought everything through or stopped before it was too late. Oh, but it felt so good, too good. He wanted to do it again and again and never stop. But Naruto's shocked face at the end kept repeating in his mind. Kiba frowned a bit.

Naruto was probably disgusted with him now.

But before he could drown himself in anger, self loathing and pity, he heard movement coming from the opposite end of the room. He heard the rustling of Naruto's bed sheets and the unmistakeable sound of two feet touching the carpeted floor. Then a sigh.

'Kiba?' Naruto's voice sounded huskier than usual from disuse.

He was tempted to turn around and see what Naruto wanted but shame kept him in place.

'Do you regret it that much?' That sentence, although said in a quiet whisper, pierced right through Kiba making his heart hammer; jarring his previous thoughts. What?

_Naruto thought he regretted it?_

Sure enough, as he jerked himself up to sit and face Naruto, he could clearly see the torment on his face. He sees Naruto blink, most likely trying to keep tears from welling up. Kiba's heart gives a painful twist as he suddenly realises that Naruto must have misread the situation and got the wrong idea when he ran to the bathroom.

'You think I regret it?' Kiba asks useless.

Naruto laughs, the sound forced and almost hysterical. 'Well, if running away wasn't any indication, then you not even acknowledging my presence clearly shows how much you regret it.'

Kiba stares at him for a beat. 'You fucking idiot. I don't regret it' he says, shaking his head.

'_Idiot?_' Naruto's voice was laced with anger, his eyes shining bright and fierce for a moment. 'You're the one who ran away and you've got the nerve to call me an idi-!?'

'Naruto. Shut Up. Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't regret it.'

Naruto looks at him as if he's grown an extra head, mouth slightly open. He quickly recovers, shutting his mouth and crossing his arms across his chest, blue eyes narrowed. 'Why did you run away then?'

It was Kiba's turn to laugh but the sound was too harsh in the silent room so he settled with frowning at his feet instead; fingers twisting in his lap. 'Honestly, I don't know. I saw your face after we…and I just… you know…thought you were disgusted with what we did…and disgusted with me…for doing that to you.'

Silence follows Kiba's statement. He looked up and saw Naruto's lips shaped into a tiny 'O'. 'Well if you hadn't been busy beating yourself up you would have realised that I wasn't just sitting idly whilst you humped me.' He finally said.

Kiba had the grace to blush.

'So you don't regret it then?' Naruto looked hopeful, biting his lip. The movement seemed to demand Kiba's attention.

Kiba shakes his head at Naruto's question. 'The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner.' he says, finally looking up from Naruto's lips to his cerulean eyes. Lots of emotions flicked through Naruto's face; shock, uncertainty and joy being some of them, but the most noticeable of all was the relief. It was Naruto's turn to blush and look at his fingers.

'So…' Naruto starts unsteadily after some minutes, trying to sound casual whilst pulling his head up again to look at Kiba.

'So?' Kiba echoes back, quirking an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto's mouth twitches into a weak smile.

'So,' Naruto says again, looking a bit uncertain. 'Does this mean we're together now?'

'Well' Kiba starts, as he stands to make his way over to Naruto's bed. Kiba's heart starts racing as those soft blue eyes, clouded with so much emotion, held him captive as he moved closer until they were eye level with his own. He could feel the heat from Naruto's body as he hovered over him, putting both his arms on either side of the mattress, trapping Naruto. 'It depends.' he finishes his sentence in a whisper, making sure his breath brushing over Naruto's dusty rose lips.

'On what?' Naruto whispers back, his head leaning up as if trying kiss Kiba.

'On which bed you want to use first.' He can see and feel the effects that statement has on Naruto. His eyes positively darken as he reaches his hand up to bury his fingers into Kiba's hair. He moans as he leans forward to lay a series of kisses along Kiba's jaw; his teeth sinking into a soft patch of skin just behind Kiba's ear, nibbling gently.

'Kiba…' he takes the breathy moan as his cue to lean down and catch Naruto's with feral intensity. He moans as his lips met Naruto's, his head swimming with the overwhelming knowledge that he was kissing Naruto again. And Naruto wanted him to.

'Someone's a bit eager.' Naruto manages to breathe out between Kiba's kisses.

'Well, we have some catching up to do.' The statement only manages to make Naruto laugh but it quickly turns into a groan as Kiba deepened the kiss, pushing him down to the mattress and laying between his legs.

Oh yes, they did have a lot to catch up on. The assignments could wait.

THE END :)


End file.
